


I'm Tired Of Hiding.

by Cybercitizen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cute, F/F, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Korra has been Republic city's number one hero, having recently saved it from the plans of the villainous Amon. In her secret life as a high school student, Korra has recently started a relationship with her friend Asami. One night, while on the roof of their school together, both of them have something to say (Korrasami, Modern/Superhero AU)





	I'm Tired Of Hiding.

Asami Sato sat on the roof of Republic City High School, looking up at the stars in the sky. For the past year of her life, things had taken a turn for both the better and for the worse. First, her father had been arrested for secretly helping a rogue terrorist organization called the Equalists, led by a supervillain known as Amon.

He'd been developing weapons for them, to use in their conquest of the world, to bring a new age of peace they claimed. One of those weapons were series of implants that altered the DNA of those they came into contact with, granting them superhuman abilities.

These new humans, dubbed Benders, by the general public had sprouted up almost immediately. Some used their powers for good, others used them for evil. Amon's plan was for these benders to quickly overtake normal humans and prey on the inequalities both humans and benders would face, using his forces to take them out in one fell swoop.

That hadn't happened of course. He'd been stopped when a group of young benders teamed up as a force for good, taking out his command ship over the city. But the damage had been done and while the city had been rebuilt, there were still some scars left behind.

Human-Bender relations had taken a plummet afterwards, with some people still hailing Amon as a hero even after his death.

School life for Asami hadn't been better. After her father was exposed as a traitor, she'd been bullied and ridiculed a lot more because of it. She was just glad that after another two years she'd have to leave and take over her father's company, Future industries, but those two years seemed so far away.

As Asami's legs dangled over the edge of the edge of the building, the Asian woman sighed deeply. "She's never this late," she murmured, referring to the company she'd been expecting that evening. As she said those words, however, she felt a soft breeze blow around her.

Leaves started to fly around in the wind, tree branches began to rustle and in the air above Asami's head, a familiar female figure descended above her.

The figure was a girl a year younger than Asami, with dark tanned skin and brown hair. She wore a blue skin-tight outfit with a small brown shawl around her waist and a long cape travelling behind her, flying in the breeze. She had long, darker blue sleeves along her arms and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Sorry, I'm late, Asami," she apologised in a kind, deep sounding voice. "Had to deal with Zuko and his punks again. Seriously, the Triple Threats are becoming a real pain in the butt lately."

Asami smiled, looking up at her girlfriend with a hopeful gaze. "It's alright, Korra," she said. "I kinda didn't have much to do anyway."

Korra floated down next to Asami, sitting beside her on the rooftop and holding her hand tightly. Korra was one of the first people to become a bender, having the ability to control the elements themselves. Earth, Fire, Air, Water, they all bowed to Korra's command. Of course, that wasn't the only power she had at her disposal, having the ability to fly as well as superhuman strength and agility.

She was the city's premier hero, the one who had bonded the other benders in the charge against Amon himself in the final battle. Seeing as how she represented the good that benders could do, she'd been seen as their champion, their avatar, leading to the latter moniker being the name she called herself.

The Inuit girl knew that if people knew who she really was, bookish nerd Korra Varney, they would probably try and target her, so having a code name was probably for the best. Since she had been close to Asami for many years, Korra was there to comfort Asami after her father's betrayal of her trust and over these past six months, that friendship had blossomed into love, a love that Korra and Asami struggled to maintain at times, but they both knew that in the other's heart, they meant the world to one another.

Asami held Korra's hand, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. She giggled at her. "It's weird seeing you here like this."

"What in my costume?" Korra remarked. "'Sami, I've worn my costume in school loads of times. It's not that bad."

"No, I meant you without your glasses," Asami admitted. During the day and for most of her life, Asami had always known Korra to wear glasses, but since the various enhancements to her body had repaired her eyesight, they glasses now only served as more of a disguise for her.

Avatar merely laughed, nudging Asami's arm. "Come on, I look better without them, honestly."

"No, you look cuter with them," Asami said. "More determined... and kinda sexy too."

"Shut it," Korra responded, blushing softly. "Want me to take you for a flight around the city before I drop you off back home?"

"Actually..." Asami then sighed. There had been something on her mind she'd wanted to tell Korra all day, but with her girlfriend being busy with her duties as a hero, she hadn't had the chance. Now that they were alone, it seemed the perfect time to mention it to her. "Korra... I think some people might have figured out we're a couple."

The Inuit's eyes widened. "Wait what?" She gasped. "Who... who's found out?"

Asami shook her head. "I dunno, but I heard some girls gossiping in the bathroom today, about me and some girl they saw me with."

"Asami they could have meant anyone," Korra tried to calm her. "I mean, you've still got other friends here. Opal, Jinora, they could have meant them."

"No, they meant you because I spend most of my time with you, Korra," Asami stated. "Korra... I'm sorry."

Korra then sighed. "No... I mean, it wasn't gonna be long before people figured it out anyway."

"What are we gonna do?" Asami wondered. "You know how fast rumours can spread, especially around school."

"Then we're just gonna have to come clean and say it," Korra stated, firmly. "We're gonna need to tell people that we're together. As a couple."

"Wait, why?" Asami said. "Korra, if we come out and say we're a couple, who knows what might happen? We're pretty much the only bisexual girls in school. There's hardly anyone else like us around here."

"I don't know, but I'll protect you regardless Asami... because I'm tired of hiding all this now." She then realised she needed to get something off her own chest. "Because I want to reveal my identity. I want to tell everyone I'm a hero."

"Korra, no," Asami insisted. "If both of those things happen, people might come after me. I won't get hurt for us, Korra."

"You won't have to, Asami," Korra said. "I can protect you more as the Avatar. People know I'm the most powerful bender in the city."

"But... I don't want to lose the woman I love," Asami told her, slightly tearing up. She didn't want to lose Korra, and this stoic hero to take her place. Being a hero wasn't what made Asami love Korra. It was Korra herself who had won Asami's heart.

Korra sighed again, wrapping her arms around Asami's waist and hugging her tightly. "You won't lose me, Asami. I promise I'll always love you, no matter what mask I'm wearing."

"You don't wear a mask."

"It's a figure of speech, 'Sami," Korra said, chuckling.

Asami laughed as well, her heart slightly warmed from Korra's assurance. When they pulled away from their hug, she brushed one of the braids of brown hair from her girlfriend's face and leaned close, kissing her softly on her tanned, full lips.

Korra kissed back, holding Asami close in her arms. She sighed, smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms tighter around Asami, keeping her close in their embrace.

Pulling back again, Asami smiled at her lover, stroking her cheek. "Okay... I'm okay now."

"As if the kiss didn't tell me otherwise," Korra hinted with a smirk. "So you still want that ride back to your place?"

Asami nodded. "Sure… just be gentle this time okay? I'd rather my hair wasn't such a mess again."

Korra giggled picking Asami up in her arms. "As you wish, Miss Sato." She then hovered in the air before taking off into the city, carrying her beloved to her apartment.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This one was based on a Tumblr prompt I found. I originally had two different ideas here. One was for Korra and Asami to be just a couple in high school coming out to everyone and the other was Korra being a teenage superhero, a la Spiderman and wanting to reveal her secret identity. Matty said it might be best to combine the two ideas and so that's what I did :3

See ya next time!


End file.
